


November 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled with Supergirl as he enjoyed viewing a television program marathon.





	November 16, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos smiled with Supergirl as he enjoyed viewing a television program marathon and eating treats.

THE END


End file.
